Amour déchu (LuciferXreader)
by Helga Beorn
Summary: Tu as une vie assez classique, voire même monotone. Pour un chasseur/une chasseuse tout du moins. Ce sont souvent les Winchester ou Bobby qui te donnent tes missions ; après tout, tu fais parti de la famille. Mais tu ne t'attendais pas à devoir te confronter à une période de chasse aussi intense et encore moins à un Archange déchu.
1. Chapter 1

Le coup de feu parti, brisant le silence et la presque obscurité.

Tu avais du sang sur toi, il faisait nuit et tu devais retourner dans ton motel sans être repéré/e dans cette tenue. Tu poussa un long soupir face au cadavre du loup-garou : "Merci bien. J'avais que ça à foutre de m'occuper de fringues couvertes de sang. Sale cabot."  
Tu replias tes affaires et mis le feu au cadavre. Lorsqu'il ne resta que des cendres tu partis, direction ta chambre. Cela faisait quatre jours que tu étais à Richmond, au Texas. Les Winchester t'avaient demandé de t'occuper pour eux du dossier des loups-garous car ils étaient sur une autre mission ; tu n'avais pas pu résister à leurs yeux de chien battu. Et puis ils t'avaient juré de te parler de leur mission si toi tu t'occupais de la tienne ! Pour ça, tu les haïssais et les admirais.  
Tu ressassais cette chasse et essayais de préparer le récit que tu ferais aux frères tout en conduisant ta Pontiac GTO de 1967, _Highway to Hell_ en fond sonore. Tu conduisais sans trop faire attention, puis, juste derrière toi, il y eut deux claquements de doigts. Tu revins à toi et remarquas que tu avais manqué de peu de sortir de la route. Tu étais interloqué/e et ne comprenais pas ce qui venait d'arriver. La fatigue sans doute.

Tu arrivas finalement au motel. Tu calculas le meilleur trajet pour aller jusqu'à ta chambre. Éviter la catin, le vieux ronchon et surtout passer le plus loin possible de la chambre de la famille des tarés. Après les autres étaient moins dangereuses au niveau des fréquentations. Mais d'un côté, foutre la terreur de leur vie au vieux et au gamin pleurnichard te tentait atrocement. Tu cogitais là-dessus tout en attrapant tes affaires dans le coffre, avant de fermer ta voiture. Tu ne croisa personne. Mais vraiment personne. Tu regardas ta montre : 4h30. "Mouais..."  
Enfin dans ta chambre ! Tu te déshabillas rapidement avant de prendre une bonne douche et d'aller te coucher. Tu n'avais pas tellement la force de ranger tes affaires. Juste planquées un peu si quelqu'un devait entrer sans autorisation, mais sans plus. Ton portable sonna. "Mais quel imbécile vient encore me faire chi- oh bordel ! Sammy !" Tu décrochas plus vite que ton ombre ; enfin tu allais en savoir plus sur ce qu'ils fabriquaient sans toi !  
"- Salut, Sam ! Alors ça va vous deux ? Quoi de neuf ?  
\- Salut (T/P) ! On a un moment de répit et Dean est parti chercher de quoi reprendre des forces. Ta chasse se passe bien ? Ou tu as besoin d'aide, gloussa Sam.  
\- Sam... dis-tu avec un ton grave, je...  
\- Ah Dean ! Tu arrives au bon moment ! (T/P) allait me parler de sa chasse. Je te mets sur haut-parleur !  
\- Hello Dean... Je disais à Sam que, pour la chasse... Je... Je lui ai explosé sa gueule à votre pékinois ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ?!  
\- Sammy... Tu me dois vingt dollars.  
\- Attendez... Quoi ?! SAM !  
\- Attends je t'explique (T/P). Dean et moi avions parié sur la durée de ta chasse. Dean pariait pour une semaine au plus et moi une semaine et demie environ.  
\- Merci pour votre confiance en moi les garçons...  
\- Sauf que ! coupa Sam, Dean pensait que tu nous demanderai conseil, donc personne n'a gagné !  
\- Vous vous foutez de moi là ? demandas-tu en baillant.  
\- Bah...  
\- Pour une fois non ! répliqua Dean.  
\- Quoi ?! Sérieux les garçons, la prochaine fois que je vous vois, vous allez souffrir."

Tu ne leur laissas pas le temps de répondre et raccrochas. Même si tu étais en colère, tu souriais. Tu préparais une horrible vengeance ; tu en avais même oublié de leur parler de leur mission. Tu t'endormis sans même t'en rendre compte.


	2. Chapter 2

Il était environ onze heures quand tu émergeas de ton sommeil. C'est la femme de ménage qui venait de te réveiller ; il faut avouer que normalement tu étais déjà parti/e à cette heure-ci.

Dès que tu avais entendu le bruit de la serrure, tu avais bondi sur tes pieds prêt/e à attaquer une potentielle menace. Elle sursauta en te voyant. Tu la remercias avant de claquer la porte et de t'affaler à nouveau sur le lit. Mais apparemment, ton ventre ne voulait pas te laisser dormir plus. Après un soupir, tu te levas vers le petit frigidaire et pris de quoi grignoter. De la tarte aux myrtilles ; elle devait être pour Dean mais elle te faisais vraiment envie. Et puis, il ne la méritait pas.  
Elle était juste délicieuse, juste ce qu'il faut de pâte, pas trop acide... Parfaite. Le gars qui te l'avais vendu t'avait dit que cette tarte était très bonne, voire même divine, il était mignon en plus...  
Tu préparais tes affaires et rangeais.  
Puis ton portable vibra. C'était Dean et apparemment pas le premier essai. Tu décrochas assez rapidement :  
"Oui allô ? dis-tu avec la voix la plus mielleuse possible.  
\- Ah enfin ! s'offusqua Dean, j'ai cru que tu avais été croquée par le grand méchant loup !  
\- Je sais me battre. Et c'est pas le loup qui me fait peur... Que me vaut cette soudaine sollicitude de mon duo favori ?  
\- On à encore besoin de toi, et là ça ne peut pas attendre plus !  
\- Euh, oui... tu commençais à t'inquiéter, jamais Dean ne t'avais parlé ainsi.  
\- Tu as de quoi noter ?  
\- Bien entendu !  
\- Okay, Sammy vas t'envoyer des trucs par mail. C'est une affaire de démons, ils ont des infos dont on a besoin rapidement. Comme tu es proche de leur trou à gremlins, on a pensé à toi. Tu les tue tous et ne garde que le...  
\- Le boss, intervint Sam. C'est facile, il a les yeux rouges quand tu dis _Christo_ et son réceptacle a un tatouage dans le cou. Dépêche toi s'il te plaît.  
\- Merci (T/P). À la prochaine, et bouge toi !"

Tu n'eus même pas le temps d'en placer une. Les frères te tapaient sur le système, tu n'étais jamais au courant de rien et devais souvent faire les basses besognes en ce moment. Tu envoyas un texto à Dean : "J'ai mangé la meilleure de toutes les tartes aux myrtilles du monde. Démerde toi pour en trouver une aussi divine." La réponse fût très rapide, plus que d'habitude : "Tu as mangé de la tarte sans moi ?! Divine en plus ?! (T/P) tu es un/e tortionnaire de me dire ça !"  
Tu ne pus t'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin. Sam était le prochain sur ta liste.  
Tu reçus les mails avec toutes les infos dont tu pourrais avoir besoin dans ta chasse. La planque et le nombre de démons. Tu savais que tu irais à Pecan Groove et tu devrais te confronter à quatre démons, le boss inclu.  
Tu n'avais pas grand chose de plus et rien qui ne pouvait te donner d'indices sur le dossier des deux frères. "Super... Ces deux abrutis ont fait bien attention à ce qu'ils m'envoyaient..."  
Tu te résignas tout de même. La dernière fois qu'ils t'avaient tout dit, il s'en était fallu de peu pour que tu trépasses et cause une catastrophe. Tu te juras cependant de tirer les choses au clair par la suite.

Tu finis de ranger tes affaires et de les charger dans ta voiture. En chemin tu t'arrêtas dans une station service en bord de route, histoire de pouvoir endurer la route sans t'arrêter. Tu pris des réserves pour grignoter en cas de besoin : une tarte, une bouteille de whisky et une d'eau ainsi qu'un pack de bières. Tu t'occupas de faire le plein de ta voiture, mis une compilation de chansons des _Led Zeppelin_, et direction Pecan Groove.


	3. Chapter 3

Tu étais arrivé/e en fin de journée. Un petit motel en bordure de la ville te semblait le meilleur choix pour t'installer, le temps du boulot auquel tu étais assigné/e.

Tu réservas une chambre pour la semaine et prévins le gérant que la durée était encore approximative, tu étais en voyage d'affaires et les négociations pouvaient être plus ou moins longues. Il eu un petit rictus avant de te donner les clefs de ta chambre. Lorsque tu entras, il y avait une légère odeur qui t'étais familière, tu ne savais pas comment la déterminer, mais cela te rassura un peu. Tu t'installas dans la chambre, mis en sécurité ce qui devait l'être et prévins les Winchester de ton arrivée dans la ville. Tu avais décidé de faire un petit break pour la soirée en allant au bar du coin. Tu savais que les démons pouvaient s'y trouver mais tu n'y prêtas pas de réelle attention.  
Tu pris juste de quoi lutter contre ce que tu pouvais croiser : ton colt M1911, ton couteau de fer avec des gravures en argent (un cadeau de Bobby pour ton anniversaire), ainsi que la classique, mais indispensable, eau bénite.  
Tu regardas alors la carte de la ville fournie dans les prospectus pour vendre Pecan Groove, juste sous la liste des chaînes disponibles. Tu ne pouvais pas croire qu'il y en avait autant sur le porno. Tu trouvas alors plusieurs bars et pubs qui pourraient s'avérer intéressants ; tu pris la carte et te promis de ne pas boire plus qu'il ne fallait.

La soirée se passait plutôt bien, de temps à autre des personnes venaient t'aborder afin de passer une "meilleure soirée". Offre que tu déclinais de façon plus ou moins polie. Tu avais arrosé deux personnes dans la soirée, en avais claqué une sur le bar et refoulé plusieurs sans violence physique. Quand tu le pouvais, tu mettais de l'eau bénite dans les boissons. Tu n'avais pas de résultats.  
La soirée était bien avancée et tu n'avais toujours rien ; dépité/e mais en même temps satisfait/e tu pris un dernier verre. Lorsque tu relevas la tête, tu aperçus un homme derrière toi qui te regardait dans le miroir, il te rappelait quelqu'un mais tu ne parvenais pas à savoir qui. Il était pas mal foutu mais il te fixait. Pas discrètement non, dès qu'il fut certain que tu l'avais vu, il t'adressa un clin d'œil. Tu levas les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin de lèvres et bus ton verre d'un trait. Lorsque tu regardas à nouveau dans la glace, l'homme n'était plus là.  
"Et merde... Je crois que j'ai foiré... Bonjour la discrétion..." juras-tu pour toi-même. Tu en étais sûr/e, tu venais de rater un démon et il t'avait recconu. Le retrouver allait être plus complexe que prévu. Tu payas tes consommations avant de sortir, prêt/e à te faire attaquer. Il était environ vingt-trois heures et demie, un soir de pleine lune et il faisait bon. Tu regrettais de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus de la soirée.  
Tu étais sur tes gardes, tu croisais certaines personnes (plus ou moins alcoolisées), mais tu n'eus pas à te battre. Pourtant un bruit te fis sursauter : c'était ton portable qui vibrait. C'était Bobby qui t'appelait.

"(T/P) ?  
\- Oui ? Un problème ? demandas-tu calmement.  
\- Je m'assure juste que tout ailles bien pour toi.  
\- C'est lequel des deux imbéciles qui t'as demandé de m'appeler ? dis-tu avec un ton quelque peu mécontent.  
\- Aucun des deux. Mais si tu ne veux pas de mes infos, alors démerdes-toi ! Idjit.  
\- Pardon Bobby, je suis un peu à cran... Je peux avoir les infos, s'il te plaît ? Ça me permettrait d'aller plus vite sur l'affaire...  
\- Tu vas devoir la jouer en finesse pour ne pas te faire griller. Les démons que tu poursuis sont plutôt du genre torture que simple exécution. Si j'ai juste, ils se planquent dans un diner, le seul de Pecan Groove.  
\- Okay, merci Bobby... Je vais faire attention..."

Il raccrocha avant que tu ai pus évoquer l'homme du bar. Maintenant tu te sentais dans un sacré pétrin. La nuit allait être longue.


	4. Chapter 4

Tu avais passé presque toute la nuit à faire des recherches, des plans et stratégies pour venir à bout du groupe de démons.

Tu t'étais endormi/e sans t'en rendre compte. Tu te réveillas en sursaut quand tu entendis un bruit de fracas derrière toi ainsi qu'un "Oops...". Pourtant il n'y avait personne quand tu regardas, ton arme prête à tirer. Tu regardas l'heure sur la pendule accrochée au mur : il était huit heures pétantes. Au moins tu aurais plus de temps pour t'occuper des démons. Tu mangeas tout en continuant de travailler.  
Vers onze heures, tu n'en pouvais plus. Tes plans commençaient à n'avoir ni queue ni tête. Tu te dis que le meilleur moyen pour monter une stratégie était encore d'aller faire un repérage des lieux. C'était risqué, probablement inconscient même, mais tu n'en avais rien à faire. Tu étais plus du genre à foncer dans le tas de toute façon.  
Tu pris ta Pontiac GTO direction le diner, il était style rétro, un bon choix te dis-tu. Tu restas dans ta voiture, aux aguets. Il y avait beaucoup d'allées et venues dans ce resto, un peu trop à ton goût.  
Tu restas toute la journée devant le diner. Tu bougeais de place de temps à autres. Tu n'apercus pas l'homme du bar cependant.  
Finalement tu conclus que tu devrais attaquer de nuit, après la "fermeture".  
Tu retournas au motel. Il te fallait dormir pour être en parfaite forme le lendemain.

Tu te réveillas le lendemain matin vers sept heures en pleine forme. L'adrénaline semblait être ton moteur et serait probablement ton meilleur allié. Tu ne pris même pas le temps de déjeuner, ton côté sang chaud ressortait. Tu élaboras ton plan d'assaut toute la journée, jetant les anciens. Lorsque tu pris une pause, tu fis l'état des lieux : des bières éparpillées un peu partout, des boules de papier dans tous les sens... "C'est le bordel ici... On va espérer que ce soir ce ne le soit pas."  
Ton plan n'était pas le meilleur, ni le plus sûr, tu le savais. Mais il était la meilleure de toutes tes options. Il consistait à attendre la fermeture et exorciser les affreux dont tu n'avais pas besoin ; ta tactique se résumait donc à foncer dans le tas et prier pour que tout se passe bien, en effet.  
Le soir vint, sur la journée tu n'avais pas mangé grand chose et fais attention à ce que tu avais bu. Tu avais tout ce qu'il te fallait : eau bénite, arme à feu, sel,... Et surtout tu connaissais la formule d'exorcisme par cœur. "Merde à toi (T/P)" te dis-tu.  
Tu entras dans le diner, comme si de rien n'était, peu de temps avant la fermeture. Tu t'installas à une table et commandas un muffin au citron. Tu avais une faim soudaine. Tu faisais attention à ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il se disait.  
L'horaire de fermeture arriva, tu étais la dernière personne dans le petit resto, tu avais commandé quelques trucs pour justifier ta présence. Un homme vint te voir : "Bonsoir, nous allons fermer si vous voulez bien sortir. Nous sommes ouverts tous les jours si vous souhaitez revenir demain."  
Tu relevas doucement la tête avec un petit sourire ; il ne restait que les démons et toi. Tu en avais deux de visibles ; le boss et le démon le plus imposant étaient dans les cuisines. Tu regardas le démon droit dans les yeux et attrapas une petite sereingue avec un mélange spécial : eau bénite et sel. Tu lui injectas la solution dans une main, et lui planta le couteau de Bobby dans l'autre, il se tordit de douleur. La démone se rua sur toi lorsque tu commenças à réciter une formule d'exorcisme. Tu lui envoyas de l'eau bénite au visage. Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappa des corps quand tu finis ta formule. Le problème maintenant c'était le boss à garder en vie et éradiquer le gorille qui lui servait de garde du corps.  
Tu eus juste le temps d'y penser lorsqu'un démon te saisit et te bloqua ; c'était le grand. Le boss se plaça devant toi, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il te montra ses yeux rouges.  
"C'est toi qui a été envoyé par les frères Winchester ? Ils t'ont surestimé.  
\- Je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas si simple de... dis-tu avec le peu d'air que tu avais.  
\- Shhhtt... Tu compte faire quoi là ? Un exorcisme ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de vous ! grognas-tu.  
\- Et les précieuses infos que voulais les frangins ? Matamelcan, occupes-toi de ça, ne me laisse pas de traces."

L'étreinte se resserra, tu ne parvenais presque plus à respirer. Mais une lumière vint t'éblouir avant que tu sombre dans l'inconscience.


	5. Chapter 5

Tu te réveillas dans une chambre luxueuse, illuminé par les grandes fenêtres qui laissaient passer la lumière du jour ; une douce odeur te parvint aux narines. Tu avais mal aux côtes.

"Te voilà enfin réveillé/e !"  
Tu te relevas difficilement, confus/e. Tu t'inquiétais de ta situation. "Dans quel merdier est-ce que je suis encore tombé/e ?" te demandas-tu intérieurement. Lorsque tu vis l'homme qui te parlait, ton sang ne fit qu'un tour : tu l'avais déjà vu au bar, c'était l'homme qui t'avais fait un clin d'œil.  
"Vous ?! clamas-tu avant de calmer le ton à cause de la douleur.  
\- Moi ? dit-il en se pointant du doigt.  
\- C'était vous au bar...  
\- Et tu ne me remercie même pas pour l'autre soir ? Je t'ai quand même tiré d'un sacré guêpier !  
\- Quoi ? ... Le diner ! Merde ! tu te mis sur tes deux jambes encore chancelantes.  
\- Doucement chaton... dit l'homme en te soutenant, tu viens de te réveiller et tu n'es pas encore en état de faire des bêtises. Et tu ne partiras pas sans avoir fait quelques petites choses pour moi...  
\- Je vous assure que...  
\- Promis, tout ira bien. Donc... En premier lieu, j'aimerais savoir comment je dois appeler la belle créature que tu es. Ensuite tu vas venir avec moi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Après je n'aurai pas besoin de te demander des remerciements, tu le feras par toi-même.  
\- Je... Je suis (T/P), (T/P) (T/N). C'est quoi ces histoires à...  
\- Fais-moi confiance."  
Tu te résignas alors à suivre ton sauveur. "J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour te soigner et puis je me suis occupé de lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait endurer." Dans une petite pièce se trouvait le démon aux yeux rouges fermement attaché, prisonnier d'un _devil's trap_. Apparemment, l'homme s'était occupé de le torturer un peu. Tu eus un petit sourire ; voir ce salop dans cet état te fis le plus grand bien.  
"Merci beaucoup... Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tout ça...  
\- Un dîner ce soir. La dette sera en partie effacée.  
\- Mais d'abord j'ai un colis à livrer si ça ne vous dérange pas..." répliquas-tu en désignant le démon du menton.  
Il t'adressa un sourire, posa sa main sur ton épaule et vous fûtes tous trois téléportés devant la planque des Winchester, un petit cabanon dans le Missouri. Le soleil allait tout juste de coucher. "À ce soir, vingt heures précises", il disparut soudainement avec un bruit de battement d'ailes.  
Castiel pourrait probablement t'aider sur ce coup là, enfin tu espérais. Après tout, seuls les anges partaient ainsi.

Tu entras dans la maison et te fis accueillir avec deux armes braquées sur toi, ainsi qu'un jet d'eau bénite à la figure.  
"Merci, j'avais besoin d'une douche...  
\- (T/P) ? interrogea Sam en baissant son arme."  
Dean vint vers toi et te prit dans ses bras :  
"Bordel tu nous a foutu une des ces frayeurs ! Tu vas bien ?!  
\- Que t'est-il arrivé, demanda Bobby ?  
\- Je m'occupais de lui, dis-tu en poussant le démon aux pieds des frères, et de ses sbires. Puis...  
\- Puis quoi ?! (T/P)... Tu es parti/e pendant plus de deux semaines. Sans donner aucune de tes nouvelles à personne !  
\- Mais non, quatre ou cinq jours tout au plus.  
\- Sam te dis la vérité. On avait peur de ne plus te voir..."  
D'un coup tu te sentais mal. Deux semaines... Tu te renfrognas et te dirigeas vers le salon en traînant le démon derrière toi. Tu le balança dans un _devil's trap_ avant d'appeler Cas. Les garçons t'avaient tous trois suivis sans rien comprendre.  
"Okay l'affreux, puisque l'emplummé n'arrive pas, on va patienter tous les deux.  
\- Tu crois me faire peur ? Des comme toi, j'en bouffe trois tous les matins.  
\- Super, en attendant, je ne suis pas dans la merde."  
Tu planta une perfusion dans le bras du démon. Celui-ci te regarda sans comprendre, le liquide n'avait pas coulé dans ses veines.  
"Bon maintenant tu réponds à ce qu'ils vont te demander, et ce sans faire d'histoires. J'ai...  
\- T'as rancard ce soir. J'ai entendu ça quand tout à l'heu...  
\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ça encore ?! demanda Dean.  
\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard. J'ai une promesse à tenir, et surtout, des informations à obtenir. Ah, Dean... Je veux Cas dans cette maison quand je rentre. J'ai besoin d'aide."

Tu sortis de la pièce sans attendre de réponse de personne, tu entendis Sam glousser. La pendule affichait dix-neuf heures trente. Une demie-heure pour être un temps soit peu présentable.


	6. Chapter 6

Tu sortis de la salle de bain aux alentours de dix-neuf heures cinquante, presque vingt heures. Tu n'avais pas fait plus d'efforts que ça sur ta tenue : un jean noir et une chemise pourpre sous un veston sombre. Tu avais pris grand soin de ta coiffure cependant. Tes cheveux tu ne les coiffes pas, tu les domptes.

En sortant, tu entendais le démon gindre. Tu fis une petite moue amusée avant de te retrouver nez-à-nez avec ton rendez-vous ; il portait un costume blanc, "On y va ?". Il ne te laissa pas le temps de répondre, posa sa main sur ton épaule et te fis un clin d'œil avant de vous téléporter.  
Vous veniez d'arriver dans une grande et belle pièce. Les meubles étaient en bois et en cuir, quelques plantes vertes venaient ajouter une touche de couleur autres que le brun et le noir du mobilier ; il y avait un bar qui faisait face à des fauteuils de cuir. Les murs de pierres apportaient une certaine touche élégante. Ce genre d'endroit était un havre de paix pour toi, dès que tu en trouvais un, tu y restais le plus longtemps possible. Un verre de whisky ou une bière juste fraîche, un peu de rock "classique" (Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Scorpions,...) ou du jazz/blues pour accompagner.  
"Assieds-toi, je t'en prie." dis ton hôte derrière le bar. Il se tourna face aux bouteilles et mis de la musique.

Tu le regardas, perplexe. Ce gars savait comment installer un cadre qui t'était plus qu'agréable.  
"Que puis-je te servir à boire ? J'ai... Et bien... Il y a de tout ici ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?  
\- Où... Comment...  
\- Les questions plus tard chaton ! Je répondrai à tout, mais d'abord, passons un bon moment, coupa ton hôte en posant quelques petites choses à grignoter sur la table basse en bois, avec une main posée sur ton épaule.  
\- Un whisky. Merci. Et ne m'appelez pas "chaton" !  
\- J'en ai un d'excellent ! Un irlandais ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !"  
Il était debout, juste derrière toi. Puis il s'était penché sur ton épaule. Tu pouvais sentir son souffle dans ta nuque. Il te tendait le verre, tu pouvais presque sentir le sourire en coin qu'il avait à l'idée de t'avoir mis/e un peu mal à l'aise. Tu pris le verre sans rien laisser paraître sur ton visage. "Merci...", il alla s'asseoir en face de toi, ses yeux plongés dans les tiens ; et toujours ce sourire narquois. Tu avais du mal à soutenir son regard, il y avait beaucoup de malice, peut-être autre chose aussi... "Commençons si tu le veux bien. Je te préviens, je n'ai pas fait au plus raffiné." il venait de te quitter du regard et de pencha sur la table où se trouvait la nourriture apportée tantôt. "Nous avons donc, des verrines au saumon et d'autres à l'avocat. Ensuite tu as quelques petits beignets de courgettes. Ne manges pas trop, garde de la place pour la suite ! Et si tu souhaites quelque chose à boire, tu demandes." Tu le regardas, un peu amusé/e, il ressemblait à un enfant fier d'avoir préparé un gâteau. Ça ajoutait quelque chose à son charme naturel.  
"J'ai tout préparé moi-même si ça t'intéresse...  
\- Tout ceci me semble délicieux, vous n'auriez pas dû vous tracasser autant...  
\- Et c'est pas fini, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Mais on se tutoie s'il te plaît !  
\- Si vous... Euh TU veux oui !"  
Tout se passa pour le mieux, le cadre était parfait et tu étais en bonne compagnie. La conversation fût difficile à mettre en place ; il faut avouer que ce mec t'inquiétais un peu. Mais finalement, le courant passait bien entre vous. Vous aviez des intérêts communs et des façons de penser et d'agir assez proches. Après l'entrée, ton hôte te demanda d'aller t'asseoir au bar. Tu le fis, après t'être presque fait/e taper sur les doigts parce que tu voulais aider à ranger. À partir de ce moment, tu savais que vous étiez devenus de très bons amis.  
Assis/e sur ton tabouret de bois et de cuir tu le regardais cuisiner. Un délicieux parfum parvint à tes narines, tu ne pus t'empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration pour profiter de toutes les odeurs : un peu épicée et salée, douce et forte, les parfums te donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Cela donna le sourire au cuisiner. Tu le regardais avec admiration en train de cuisiner ; tu avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un sublime spectacle.  
Il venait de te servir un sublime morceau de bœuf accompagné d'une poêlée de légumes. Le plat était succulent, ton hôte portait un grand soin au détails ; que ce soit la présentation, ou le goût, il savait comment rendre ses mets plus que délicieux et appétissants. L'ambiance ne cessa d'aller en s'améliorant. Au moment du passage au dessert, on aurait pu croire que vous vous connaissiez depuis plusieurs années. Ton hôte de leva, il prépara une chantilly et sortit une tarte du frigo. Une tarte aux myrtilles.  
"Elle est di-  
\- Divine ? Je me souviens de toi !  
\- Enfin ! Il en aura fallu du temps ! s'exclama-t-il.  
\- Tu me suis ?! tu venais de prendre un ton plus accusateur et sérieux. Je ne connais même pas ton nom !"

Il coupa la tarte, te servit un morceau avec de la chantilly et te passa l'assiette. "Tu peux m'appeler Lucifer."


	7. Chapter 7

Quand tu entendis son nom, ton sang ne fit qu'un tour. Tout commençait à devenir plus clair sur celui qui t'avait sauvé des démons.

"Je comprends mieux...  
\- Tu... Quoi ?  
\- C'était ça la lumière dans le diner... J'ai déjà vu Cas faire ça... Mon ange, non ARCHANGE, gardien est Lucifer. J'ai passé la soirée avec l'archange Lucifer !  
\- Bingo ! Et apparemment, ça ne te posait pas de problèmes jusqu'à maintenant, dit ton hôte plus bas avec un petit sourire.  
\- Lucifer est devenu mon meilleur ami, tu ne faisais presque plus attention à lui...  
\- Seulement ton meilleur ami ?"  
Il venait de passer derrière toi, te tira du tabouret où tu étais en te prenant par la taille. Tu étais contre lui, appuyé/e contre son torse. Étrangement, tu te sentais en sécurité, au calme. Vous vous regardiez dans les yeux, il y avait toujours ce côté malicieux dans son regard et son sourire.  
Le rouge te montait aux joues. Il releva ta figure vers la sienne avant de t'embrasser. C'était un tendre et langoureux baiser.  
C'est ton portable qui vint y mettre fin, il avait sonné une première fois sans que vous n'y fassiez attention ; la troisième était signe pour toi que quelque chose d'important se passait et que tu devais impérativement répondre. Tu regardas l'archange dans ses yeux bleus. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas te convaincre d'éteindre ton portable. Lucifer relâcha alors son étreinte pour que tu puisses attraper cette horrible chose qui venait de briser ce si beau moment. La personne qui t'appelait allait souffrir. C'était Dean. Ton hôte s'était assis sur un fauteuil, dos à toi.  
"Enfin tu réponds ! s'exclama Dean.  
\- Putain, tu m'emmerde. Je t'avais pas dit que j'avais quelque chose à faire ce soir ?!  
\- Si mais là j'ai un ange qui t'attend depuis un moment parce que tu voulais le voir en rentrant à minuit au plus tard et il est une heure du matin ! Tu es où ?!  
\- Au paradis, dis-tu en jetant un petit regard à Lucifer.  
\- Arrêtes tes conneries, j'ai dû expliquer à Cas pourquoi Hannibal Lecter mangeait des gens mais ne mangeait pas Will Graham dans la série...  
\- Tu lui as dit que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait ?! Ou simplement parce qu'il trouve Will comme étant un sujet... "intéressant" ?  
\- Je lui ai dit qu'il devait te demander. Maintenant il veut savoir et il est insupportable avec ses suppositions.  
\- Passe le moi."  
Tu attendis un instant avant d'entendre la voix de Dean qui disait à Cas que tu étais au bout du fil.  
"Mais Dean, il n'y a pas de fil sur ton téléphone.  
\- Cas, juste réponds s'il te plaît, tu pouvais sentir de l'exaspération dans la voix de Dean.  
\- Allô ? (T/P) ? Tu es là ?  
\- Salut mon petit Cas !  
\- Ah ! Je vais pouvoir te poser une question, il venait de prendre sa voix et son ton grave. Dans la série _Hannibal_, est-ce que le docteur Lecter est amoureux de Will Graham ?  
\- Oui Cas, il est amoureux. Dean t'as expliqué ce que c'était ?  
\- Il m'a dit que c'était comme pour le livreur de pizzas et la baby-sitter."  
Tu ne pus t'empêcher de glousser. Cas n'avait toujours pas d'explication sur ça et il demandait toujours à Dean ou quelqu'un d'autre pour comprendre. Son innocence et sa pureté face à la triste humanité étaient des choses que tu aimais chez lui.  
"Ouais... On va dire ça pour simplifier... C'est pas le même type d'affection à dire vrai... On verra ça plus tard.  
\- Mais Dean m'a dit que tu avais besoin de moi. Tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ? Je n'arrive pas à te trouver.  
\- Elle est au paradis, intervint le plus âgé des Winchester qui espionnait ta conversation avec Castiel.  
\- (T/P) es-tu mort/e ?  
\- C'est une façon de parler Cas... Je n'y suis pas réellement, tu regardas Lucifer qui venait de tourner son visage vers toi avec un petit sourire qui t'inquiéta. Ah et Dean... T'as pas quelque chose d'autre à faire plutôt que de nous espionner comme un gamin ?  
\- Dean est parti en râlant... dit l'ange après un petit temps, Je crois qu'il va manger de la tarte. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu... Où es-tu ?  
\- Cas, va voir Dean et dis lui que tout va bien je suis entre de bonnes mains."  
À ces mots, Lucifer s'était levé, placé face à toi et avait posé ses mains sur tes hanches.

"(T/P) ? (T/P) ?  
\- Désolé/e mais j'ai à faire. Salue Bobby et les garçons pour moi ! Bye !"  
Tu raccrochas fis un sourire à l'archange et te tourna vers ta part de tarte. "Bon alors ! On la mange cette tarte divine ?"


	8. Chapter 8

Si tu voulais manger cette part de tarte ce n'était pas seulement par gourmandise et parce que tu la savais délicieuse. C'était pour faire le point sur la situation surtout.

Donc. Tu étais tu ne sais pas où avec l'archange Lucifer. Ce dernier t'a fait passer la meilleure soirée que tu ai eu depuis... Tellement longtemps que tu ne sais plus depuis quand exactement. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu avais embrassé ton hôte.  
Tu pensais à tout cela, à la réaction des Winchester, de Cas mais surtout à celle de Bobby. Tu eus un petit sourire quand tu t'imaginas tous les noms d'oiseaux et adjectifs qu'il t'adresserait. Dean serait probablement en compétition avec l'ivrogne mais tu espérais une aide quelconque de Castiel.  
Lucifer te sorti te tes pensées ; il venait de prendre ton assiette et avait posé un verre face à toi. C'est le claquement de ce dernier sur le bar qui t'avais fait revenir dans ce que tu pensais n'être qu'une hallucination. "(T/P) ? Je te sers quelque chose à boire ?" tu regardas ton hôte avant de pousser le verre vers l'archange. "Si tu as une bière, je préférerais." Lucifer posa une Guinness devant toi après l'avoir décapsulée.  
"Merci pour le repas... C'était délicieux ; la tarte était succulente comme la dernière fois.  
\- La crème fouettée n'a-t-elle rien ajoutée ?!  
\- Si, c'était encore meilleur... Mais tu le sais déjà ça, je me trompes ?"  
Lucifer essuyait un verre à whisky sans te regarder, il eu cependant un petit sourire à l'entente de cette question rhétorique. Il ressemblait à un barman, les petites lumières qui l'éclairaient magnifiaient l'archange. Il savait parfaitement où se mettre pour te paraître toujours plus beau. Oui, il revendiquait le statut qui lui avait toujours était attribué : Lucifer était connu pour être le plus beau des emplumés mais aussi le_ "_porteur de lumière". Tu le regardais sans parler, un petit sourire et un air rêveur sur le visage, tu t'étais accoudé/e sur le bar. Tu buvais ta bière, tranquillement.  
"Mademoiselle/Monsieur souhaite boire autre chose ?  
\- Non cela ira pour ce soir merci...  
\- C'est la maison qui offre ! Ne me brisez pas le cœur..."  
Tu le regardas dans les yeux, il avait un regard de chien battu et un petit sourire triste. Tu levas les yeux au ciel et soupira :  
"Très bien...  
\- Parfait ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?  
\- Ce que voudra le barman, je lui fait confiance, dis-tu avec un sourire complice."  
Lucifer te fit un clin d'œil avant de te tourner le dos.  
"Va t'asseoir dans les fauteuils tu seras plus à l'aise.  
\- On ne se vouvoie plus maintenant ?  
\- Vous préférez ce type de discussion ? Si c'est le cas, cela ne me dérange guère de...  
\- Non c'est bon Luci ! gloussas-tu.  
\- Luci ? Vraiment ?"  
Vous vous étiez regardé dans les yeux ; Lucifer avait un ton sérieux et toi amusé. Finalement vous aviez tous deux rit aux éclats avant que tu ailles t'asseoir dans un fauteuil de cuir. Tu eus un petit coup de mou en t'asseyant, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.  
Lucifer arriva avec de grands et beaux verres. Il en déposa un face à toi et un face à lui avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à côté du tien.

"Tu m'as fais un Irish coffee ?!  
\- Tu m'as dit que le barman faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il a fait ce qu'il voulait : un Irish coffee !"  
Tu humas la douce odeur du café mélangé au whisky. Ton hôte avait saupoudré la crème avec un peu de chocolat en poudre. L'archange prit son verre et commença à boire. Tu fis de même. Comme à son habitude, Lucifer avait parfaitement dosé chaque ingrédient. La boisson te redonna un coup de boost pour ne pas tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Le café était encore brûlant mais la crème apportait une touche de fraîcheur, le whisky s'opposait au sucre de canne non raffiné...

Vous aviez fini votre boisson en silence. Tu sentais la fatigue au fond de toi te hanter, mais d'un autre côté, tu te sentais bien en compagnie de l'archange. Tu reçus un texto de Dean ; il te demandait de revenir rapidement. Lucifer s'était levé et avait posé sa main sur ton épaule, un un battement d'ailes vous étiez dans un bosquet. Tu te tournas face aux bruits qui étaient derrière toi, puis, lorsque tu voulus faire face à l'archange, il avait disparut.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer n'était plus là, et tu étais seul/e avec des bruits autour de toi. Pour autant, tu avais le couteau de Bobby, comme toujours.

Tu avais saisis l'arme, après être monté/e dans un arbre ; tu attendais de voir ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre de la nuit. Tu vis trois faisceaux lumineux qui se baladaient. Tu eus un soupir de soulagement : les silhouettes s'étaient séparées mais tu les avaient toutes sous surveillance. Un battement d'ailes manqua de te faire tomber. Castiel venait d'apparaître sur la branche à côté de toi, tu avais poussé un petit cri :  
"(T/P) ? Comment es-tu arrivé/e ici ?  
\- Putain Cas ! Ne fais plus JAMAIS un truc comme ça ! J'ai failli me casser la gueule !  
\- Cas ? (T/P) ?"  
Tu avais reconnu la voix de Dean et sa silhouette qui s'approchait de ton perchoir. La lumière de sa lampe vint te balayer le visage ; tu fus aveuglé/e un court instant :  
" (T/P) ? ... Sammy ! Bobby ! C'est bon ! C'est pas le wendigo !  
\- Quoi ?! C'est quoi encore cette histoire de wendigo Dean ?  
\- Un wendigo c'est...  
\- Je sais ce que c'est Cas, coupas-tu, je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous m'appelez pour ça ?!  
\- (T/P) ? Sam et Bobby venaient d'arriver et avaient prononcé ton prénom en même temps.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, reprit Castiel, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?"  
Vous entendîmes des bruits dans les fourrés. Vous vous regardiez tous, visages inquiets.  
"Vous avez invité quelqu'un en plus de vous quatre pour chasser ? C'est qui ? Garth ?  
\- Attends... C'est pas quelqu'un qui est avec toi ?  
\- Non...  
\- _Balls_ ! grogna Bobby."  
Tous avaient sorti de quoi faire cramer la créature ; tous sauf toi. Cas était descendu avec les autres chasseurs, ils étaient en cercle autour de l'arbre où tu étais.  
Les bruits avaient cessé, mais tu savais qu'il était encore là. Lorsque tu tournas la tête tu vis Lucifer un peu plus loin dans les bois qui t'indiquait une direction. Tu regardas immédiatement et entrevis la créature. "Bobby à onze heures !" La fusée de détresse parti et toucha sa cible qui s'embrasa rapidement. Lorsque tu regardas à nouveau dans la direction ou se trouvait l'archange plus tôt, tu ne le vis pas.  
Après avoir éteint les flammes qui risquaient de brûler toute la forêt, vous étiez allés dans l'Impala. En chemin personne n'avait parlé, mais tu avais pu sentir une certaine tension et tu te préparais à subir un interrogatoire de la part de tes compagnons de chasse. Ils avaient tous rangé leurs divers équipement dans le coffre de la voiture ; la vue de Baby te donna un petit sourire. Dean avait adressé quelques mots à Sam, Bobby et Cas avant que vous ne montiez.  
Tu étais à l'arrière, au centre entre Bobby et Castiel. Dean avait mit de la musique, Sam avait attrapé un vieux livre que tu n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Après quelques minutes de trajet, Dean coupa la radio. Tu sentais les regards des passagers sur toi. Il y eu un temps de silence avant que tu prennes la parole :  
"Je vous doit des explications, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non tu crois ? On ne savait pas où tu étais, avec qui et comment tu as pu nous retrouver et arriver si vite, mais non il n'y a pas de problèmes ! _Idjit_...  
\- C'est vrai (T/P)... intervint Sam, Tu ne nous as rien dit. Tu as ramené le démon, tu étais en rogne et on ne t'as même pas vu ni entendu partir ! On ne sait même pas comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'à la planque.  
\- Je me doute que vous avez un lot incroyable de questions et de reproches, que vous vous inquiétez pour moi... Mais je vous promets que je vais bien.  
\- Je n'ai pas réussi à te retrouver malgré mes dons (T/P). Ce n'est pas habituel. Où étais-tu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment Cas... Je sais juste que j'étais bien, c'était un cadre que j'aime beaucoup...  
\- Tu étais peut-être dans ton paradis personnel alors, Castiel avait prit un ton grave et te regardait droit dans les yeux.  
\- Je ne pense pas... répondis-tu doucement. Enfin, je n'espère pas."  
Tu sentais toujours une tension dans la voiture, même si elle semblait s'être apaisée. Dean n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis la forêt. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sam reprit la parole :  
"Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelé pour nous prévenir ? Et comment tu as réussi à nous trouver dans ce bosquet ?!  
\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous rappeler. Et pour arriver je euh... J'ai eu de l'aide.  
\- Qui ? Bobby venait de prendre un ton mécontent.  
\- Je vous le présenterai en temps voulu."

À ces mots, Dean décrocha sa première phrase depuis un long moment : "Avec qui étais-tu ?", ses mots étaient durs, sa voix essayait de cacher son inquiétude et sa colère. Tu regardas Castiel, lui adressa un sourire en coin, "Avec un grand-frère de Castiel...".


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel venait de prendre sa tête habituelle qui exprimait son incompréhension, tête penchée yeux plissés, Bobby te faisait les gros yeux et serrait la mâchoire, Sam s'était retourné face à toi avec un air déconfit tandis que Dean eu juste une petite moue qui voulait tout dire de son exaspération et de son mécontentement.

"Ça explique le fait que tu te sentes au "paradis", grogna Dean... Tu l'as rencontré comment ? C'est Cupidon qui vous a présenté peut-être ?!  
\- Dean, une rencontre avec un ange ne fonctionne pas...  
\- Je sais Cas ! C'était juste du putain de sarcasme !  
\- C'est bon les garçons... tu regardas Castiel avec un sourire réconfortant. J'ai rencontré ton frère lors de la chasse aux démons. Il m'a sauvé la vie à vrai dire ; il s'est chargé des démons et n'a gardé que celui que je vous ai ramené. Il l'a même un peu torturé avant vous, enfin vous avez pu le voir à son état lors de la... livraison.  
\- Et c'est lui qui vous a ramené je suppose, intervint Bobby ?  
\- Ouaip'. C'est lui qui est venu me chercher aussi.  
\- Attends, coupa Sam... Tu as dis qu'il t'avait sauvé des démons..."  
Tu regardais Sam dans les yeux, un sourire un peu gêné sur le visage. Se frotter à un groupe de démons sans aide, c'était plutôt stupide.  
"Oui, j'étais dans la mouise et si je m'en suis sorti/e c'est uniquement parce qu'il s'en est occupé. J'en ai exorcisé deux sur les trois à exploser. Le problème c'est que le colosse du boss m'a attrapé et a voulu m'étouffer. Avant que je ne tombe dans les pommes, j'ai vu une lumière, comme celle de Cas lorsqu'il s'occupe d'un cornu. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une chambre luxueuse et lui était là, à me surveiller... On a conclu un marché quand il m'a amené devant votre planque : pour le remercier je devais dîner avec lui. Voilà où on en est maintenant. Je vous passe les détails inutiles.  
\- Ton plan c'était de foncer dans le tas ?! Avec quatre démons alors que tu n'avais pas de renforts ?! Même pas LE Colt ou la lame kurde ?! _Idjit_ !"  
Bobby hurlait dans la voiture une bonne partie de son chapelet d'insultes, tu ne savais pas qu'il en connaissait autant, Dean avait eu un petit sourire quand il avait entendu ton plan d'attaque ; il te reconnaissait bien là. Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à sa lecture avec un léger soupir. Castiel te regardait fixement, la tête penchée et les yeux plissés ; tu n'y avais pas vraiment fait plus attention que cela, il lui arrivait de fixer un point et de ne pas le lâcher des yeux pendant un moment. Il devait probablement chercher quel ange t'avais sauvé et emmené sans qu'il ne puisse savoir où tu étais, et il devait probablement chercher où tu étais également. Dean avait remit de la musique histoire de faire baisser Bobby d'un ton ou deux.  
La route avait été encore longue, mais tu t'étais endormi/e. La fatigue avait prit le dessus sur toi et tu avais posé ta tête sur l'épaule de Bobby, ce qui l'avait fait taire immédiatement ; il t'avait juste donné un dernier "_Idjit_" avant d'avoir un petit sourire et de secouer doucement la tête en signe d'exaspération. Puis, quand tu avais ouvert les yeux, ta tête était sur l'épaule de Castiel. C'est le flash du portable de Sam qui t'avais sorti de ton sommeil. Les deux Winchester gloussaient ; Bobby s'était endormi également, il était appuyé contre la vitre, et Cas était toujours concentré sur un point invisible en face de lui. La scène était mémorable.  
Le jour commençait à se lever. Tu te redressais avec quelques courbature tandis que Bobby dormait encore. Soudain Cas se tourna vers toi, à sa tête tu savais qu'il allait te poser une question à laquelle il avait longuement réfléchi.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cas, demandas-tu en baillant ?  
\- Celui qui t'as aidé et sauvé... Je ne parviens pas à trouver de qui il s'agit, comme à son habitude il avait sa voix grave.  
\- Ah ouais... Ne t'en...  
\- (T/P), coupa Castiel, tu ne comprends pas... Je vaux savoir. J'ai BESOIN de savoir.  
\- Ce n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs, intervint Dean. On ne te laisse pas le choix en fait."  
Tu pris une grande inspiration en regardant tes pieds. Tu sentais le regard interrogatif de Castiel sur toi, Sam était juste attentif à la conversation et Dean te lançait des regards dans le rétroviseur.

"C'était un archange en fait, dis-tu.  
\- Un archange ?! Lequel ?! Sam s'était retourné vers toi en fermant violemment son livre.  
\- En fait... C'est... Il a eu des ennuis et...  
\- Il y a beaucoup de déchus (T/P), intervint Castiel. Ce n'est pas très précis comme description.  
\- C'est... Lucifer... avouas-tu."  
A ce nom, Dean pila. Le choc de l'arrêt coupa le souffle à tout le monde et réveilla Bobby.


	11. Chapter 11

Les pneus avaient crissés violement, et c'étaient les ceintures de sécurité qui vous avaient tous évité de finir étalés sur la route.

Bobby grognait, Sam t'avait lancé un regard noir, Cas te regardait interloqué tandis que Dean fixait la route, la mâchoire serrée les mains crispées sur le volant. Lorsque Bobby se rendit compte du malaise ambiant, il cessa un instant de jurer dans sa barbe :  
"Dean, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Il y a des moyens moins stupides de réveiller quelqu'un ! Et pourquoi vous faites ces têtes tous ?! il te regarda en voyant les autres faire de même, (T/P), qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?"  
Tu plongeas ton regard au niveau du levier de vitesse et poussas un bref soupir. Castiel, brisa en premier le silence qui venait de s'installer :  
"Comment as-tu fait pour le trouver ? Même au paradis on ne savait pas que...  
\- Que quoi bordel ?! Bobby s'énervait un peu plus et t'avait saisi par le bras, il le secouait un peu. Je répète ma question, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!  
\- Elle/Il nous a dit avec qui elle/il était l'autre soir, intervint Sam d'un ton dur.  
\- Et c'est ça qui a fait qu'on a tous manqué de peu d'y passer ?! Un nom ?! C'est qui qui a failli me faire tuer ?"  
Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la voiture. Seul le ronronnement de l'Impala venait briser le calme ambiant. Sam regarda Dean à la recherche d'un quelconque soutien, une quelconque réaction :  
"(T/P)... commença Dean, Tu te moques de nous ?  
\- Non Dean. Je sais que...  
\- Que quoi ?! coupa Bobby, Pas un de vous ne vas m'expliquer ?! Qui ? Quoi ?!  
\- Elle/Il était avec l'un de mes frères hier soir, intervint Castiel le plus naturellement du monde.  
\- Et ?  
\- C'était pas n'importe lequel, répondit Sam. C'était Lucifer.  
\- Quoi ?! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! (T/P) ?! dit Bobby en te regardant de manière soutenue.  
\- Non je...  
\- Tu étais avec le connard qui a volé son corps à Sam. Celui qui a foutu la merde sur cette putain de planète. Il s'est rapproché de toi seulement pour avoir un moyen de pression sur Sam. Sur nous tous.  
\- Dean ! Je sais ce qu'il a fait à Sam ! Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait, ce qu'il a fait à Cas et à Bobby ! Je sais le bordel qu'il a mis ! Je sais ce qu'il vous a infligé ! Vous me l'avez suffisamment raconté ! Suffisamment prévenu/e ! Je n'ai appris que sur la fin de soirée qui il était ! Puis il m'a laissé seul/e dans cette forêt ; j'ai compris mon erreur ! C'est bon Dean !"  
Castiel et Bobby te regardaient, le premier cherchait toujours à comprendre comment vous aviez réussi à passer au travers de son radar angélique, et le second avait un air déconfit. Sam avait repris sa lecture, sans un mot, il ne laissait transparaître que sa seule amertume. Et Dean... C'était lui qui t'inquiétait le plus : il n'avait pas hurlé, ne t'en avait pas collé une, il était resté froid, c'était le pire traitement qu'il pouvait t'infliger. l'Impala roulait. Bobby t'avait collé une tape derrière la tête.  
"T'étais avec Lucifer ?! _Idjit_ !  
\- C'est bon on m'a fait le sermon Bobby...  
\- Le problème reste le même (T/P), comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas pu te trouver ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien Cas. Je ne veux pas savoir."  
Vous aviez repris la route en silence, Castiel était encore en train de chercher une quelconque réponse à sa question, tu étais étonné/e qu'il ne soit pas encore allé voir au Paradis... Sam lisait son livre, Bobby grommellait. Dean avait mit de la musique assez fort afin de signifier une chose : plus aucune discussion n'était possible. Le trajet avait été long avant que vous n'arriviez devant le bunker des Hommes de Lettres.

"Tu resteras dans le bunker, dit Dean en arrêtant le moteur. Le temps qu'on ne saura pas ce qu'il te veut précisément, je ne te veux pas dehors. Tu seras sous haute surveillance."


	12. Chapter 12

"Quoi ?! avais-tu hurlé. Emprisonné/e là-dedans pour une durée indéterminée ?!"

Tu cherchais une aide quelconque de n'importe qui, mais le problème c'est que tous soutenaient Dean. Tu pestais, rien qu'à l'idée d'être enfermé/e, tu te sentais déjà mis/e à l'écart. Si tu l'aurais pût, tu serais sorti/e de la voiture, mais Bobby et Castiel te bloquaient le passage. Tous étaient sortis de la voiture et avaient attrapés les affaires qui étaient dans le coffre. Sam était entré dans le bunker sans rien te dire, Dean et Bobby te surveillaient du coin de l'œil. Castiel semblait toujours ailleurs. Tu avais été escorté/e jusqu'à l'intérieur.  
Tu connaissais le bunker, tout du moins la salle principale et les archives. Les garçons t'avaient emmené dans une chambre où se trouvaient déjà quelques unes de tes affaires. Tu revins dans la salle principale, Bobby et Dean buvaient un verre tandis que Sam était penché sur son livre, tous étaient assis autour d'une table. Cas n'était pas là. Le silence était pesant. Tu t'assis à ton tour, la mâchoire serrée.  
Vous étiez restés ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Castiel n'apparaisse dans un coin de la pièce. "(T/P) !", l'ange du seigneur s'était jeté sur toi, t'avais saisit par les épaules et tourné/e face à lui.  
"Castiel ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!  
\- Comment Lucifer t'a contacté ? Comment tu l'as rencontré ?!  
\- Et bien je euh..."  
Tu étais surpris/e et confus/e. Tu ne te souvenais plus vraiment, Castiel avait un regard inquisiteur et tu sentais tous les regards braqués sur toi. "Je ne sais plus vraiment..." À tes mots, Castiel mit sa main sur ton front ; une grande chaleur t'envahissait. Tu te souvins l'avoir vu pour la première fois dans...  
"La pâtisserie ! J'étais dans une pâtisserie.  
\- Oui, j'ai vu ça, confia Castiel. Mais ça, c'est la première fois que vous êtes croisés...  
\- Je... Je l'ai recroisé dans un bar puis...  
\- Quoi ?! intervint Dean en claquant son verre sur la table.  
\- Je ne me souvenais pas de lui, je suis allé/e m'occuper des démons, puis évanoui/e avant de m'éveiller... Et vous savez la suite.  
\- T'a-t-il dit comment il s'était évadé de sa cage ?  
\- Il ne m'a rien dit de tout cela.  
\- Castiel, tu n'as rien détecté d'anormal ? questionna Dean.  
\- Non. (T/P) ne nous cache rien."  
Tous avaient poussé un soupir. Castiel avait levé ses yeux vers Sam, ce dernier n'avait pipé mot depuis tout à l'heure. Bobby avait terminé son verre avant de prendre la parole :  
"Donc je résume ; on t'a envoyé t'occuper de démons, tu a rencontré Lucifer et PERSONNE sur Terre ou au paradis n'est au courant de la libération de Lucifer.  
\- En bref, on n'a rien, continua Dean."  
Les tensions s'étaient apaisées par la suite, il y avait toujours un malaise et de multiples interrogations. Petit à petit vous recommenciez à rire et travailler ensemble. Tu restais avec Bobby dans le bunker pour faire des recherches ; ce dernier sortait parfois pour aller sur une chasse, mais le plus souvent il s'agissait de remplir le garde-manger. Tu t'étais habitué/e à cette petite vie dans le bunker et tu avais beaucoup appris sur les diverses créatures, des recettes magiques créées ou non par les Hommes de Lettre,... Bobby t'avait même montré sa méthode pour trouver rapidement une info et condenser ce que tu avais trouvé pour garder le principal ; tu dressais un petit bestiaire de ton côté. Vous aviez une petite vie "tranquille" avec Bobby ; parfois vous sortiez un peu, c'était votre petit secret. Bobby avait toujours su être un père protecteur pour les garçons comme pour toi.  
Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que tu avais passé cette soirée avec Lucifer et tu n'en avais plus eu de nouvelles depuis.

Tu allais pouvoir retourner chasser, tu avais l'aval de tout le monde. Tu te couchais dans ton lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. Tu t'endormis presque aussitôt, un sourire au coin des lèvres.


	13. Chapter 13

Tu te réveillas en pleine forme tu allais enfin pouvoir sortir du bunker !

Après t'être préparé/e tu te dirigeas vers la cuisine. Tu étais dans tes pensées : quelle serait l'objectif de ta prochaine chasse ? Un loup-garou ? Un démon ? Ou peut-être… Lucifer.  
Il était appuyé contre le plan de travail et te faisait un signe de main pour te saluer :

« Oh putain de…  
\- Salut (T/P) ! dit la voix de Sam derrière toi, Comment vas-tu ? »

Tu te retournas immédiatement vers le Winchester puis à nouveau vers la cuisine, l'archange n'était plus là :  
« Salut Sam… Euh… Bien, bien… Et toi ?  
\- Juste bien ? Tu étais en pleine forme hier à l'idée de sortir et là tu semble juste…  
\- J'ai pas trop dormi justement et du coup, ça joue un peu. »

Tu adressas un petit sourire à Sam et te dirigeas vers le frigo. Machinalement, tu attrapas une assiette, une fourchette et commença à manger. Soudain Sam t'attrapas par les bras :  
« (T/P) ! Hey ! Tu vas pas bien non ?  
\- Que, quoi ?  
\- C'est la tarte de Dean que tu manges là ! »

Tu regardas alors le morceau de tarte qui était dans l'assiette, les yeux écarquillés. Tu mangeas cependant un autre morceau sans réellement t'en rendre compte. L'aîné des Winchester entra alors avec Bobby :  
« Et du coup là on doit aller à… (T/P) ! T'es en train de manger ma tarte là ?  
\- Je crois qu'elle a un truc qui cloche Dean... »

L'aîné des frères se jeta presque sur toi et te pris l'assiette des mains puis, constatant que tu en avais mangé une bonne partie, te rendit la part de tarte :  
« Tu as intérêt à m'en payer une part tout à l'heure !  
\- Dean ! Coupa Bobby, Tu peux pas arrêter un instant tes conneries ?! Regarde ! »

Depuis que Bobby et Dean étaient entrés dans la cuisine tu fixais le couloir, Lucifer était apparu derrière eux, sans un bruit. Il avait un sourire amusé. Lorsque tous s'étaient retournés vers lui, il avait fait une moue entre la gêne, la surprise et l'amusement. Machinalement, l'aîné des frères lança un « Son of a bitch... » :  
« Um… Je ne voulais pas gâcher cette bonne entente mais, vous savez, j'aime bien me faire remarquer parfois et…  
\- Lucifer, je… J'allais sortir aujourd'hui…  
\- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Félicitations ! »

Dean s'était avancé vers l'archange et brandissait une lame angélique. Il était retenu par Sam et Bobby.  
« On se calme Dean ! Je suis là pour parler affaires, Castiel aussi…  
\- Dean, Sam, les portes du paradis…  
\- Sont closes ! coupa Lucifer, impossible d'y accéder… C'est malheureux mais que voulez-vous ? Tout le monde sait ce que j'ai enduré… Sans la partie dans la cage par contre, continua l'archange l'air pensif.  
\- Comment ça ? questionna Bobby sans prêter attention à Lucifer.  
\- Metatron, continua Castiel. Il m'a utilisé et…  
\- Tous sont tombés, continuas-tu les yeux rivés sur Lucifer. »

Les garçons ne voulaient pas réellement croire quand ils ont vus « une pluie de météores », et pourtant c'était vrai. Les anges étaient tous tombés.


End file.
